The present invention relates to a continuous, chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method for producing a coated glass article, particularly coated architectural glass, and to the coated article so produced. Specifically, the invention relates to an improved method for producing a glass article coated with a layer of iron oxide (FexOy) and the coated glass article formed thereby.
Known processes for producing coated glass articles can yield coated glass articles with varying properties. One of the properties controllable through selection of coatings is the apparent color of the coated article. One aesthetically pleasing color for glass articles, particularly for glass used as architectural glass, is glass with a gold appearance. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a coated glass article with an aesthetically pleasing gold appearance.